Remembering the Important Things
by bobcvit
Summary: Oneshot fluff, ScottxVetra. Vetra can't help but think she has forgotten to do something...some Turian foolishness ensues.


Hello Fanfiction world! I'm a huge Mass Effect fan and while most of us will agree Andromeda isn't perfect it's still Mass Effect so I love it all the same. I've been reading the ScottxVetra fics and I wanted to take a crack at it to help the community grow. Below is my first ever story published!

This is a one shot fluff story.

Please leave a review if you can, I liked writing this story but I know I could improve in some areas.

00000000000000000

Every now and then the average person forgets about something that they have to do and try as they might to recollect, it is a futile effort. Vetra prided herself on being the exception and remembering the precise details of what she had to do and when she had to do it, whatever 'it' may be. Being efficient with tasks came with the territory of raising Sid while growing up, learning how to be a profitable smuggler in the Milky Way, and now operating in Andromeda -juggling dozens of jobs, supply runs, and favors for a seemingly endless amount of contacts spread out across the entire Heleus Cluster. In fact, Vetra was so good at remembering things that she often gave Scott a hard time for not being able to navigate his own personnel journal of duties despite SAM automatically making him one.

However, today Vetra was feeling painfully average as if Scott's forgetfulness was rubbing off on her.

Fore she stood at her console in the armory aboard the Tempest with a blank stare as if she knew there was something important that she needed to be attending to. It was not something dire that warranted a "the entire Initiative hangs in the balance Pathfinder" message from Tann or even as crazily dangerous as Sid wanting to help out more like she did in the Remav system a while back. No, it was something non-life threatening, but important enough to make Vetra anxious. Anxious enough that she couldn't work so she began to scroll through her To-Do list on her omnitool. Vetra partitioned the list into sleep cycles as organized galactic time did not exist in the cluster. Strangely enough this current cycle had one simple thing listed in bold;

 **SPEND TIME WITH SCOTT!**

Vetra spread her mandibles into a quizzical look, usually her To-Do list was much less cryptic. It wasn't that "Spend Time with Scott" was unusual; they spent time together at the end of each work shift before going to sleep and when they were on the Nexus they made time to "go out" like a "normal couple" as Lexi would call it. No the bold version of "Spend Time with Scott" had to be a typo…a potentially dangerous typo.

Vetra began to pace while thinking,

 _What if a contact wanted to talk, which one?_

 _Maybe there's something I need to requisition material for the ship, some type of equipment?_

 _What if a settlement needs supplies…or help?!_

 _What if it's the KETT?!_

This line of thinking made Vetra more and more agitated as noticed by SAM.

"If I may Vetra," Sam's voice began, "your stress levels are approaching unhealthy levels, subsequent deep breaths will fix this."

"Yea I know SAM," Vetra answered bluntly. She stopped pacing and rested her hot head against the cool metal wall of the armory, trying to think clearly. "I just feel like I've forgotten to do something…"

SAM spoke again, "I would recommend spending time with the Pathfinder, the current twenty four hour cycle based on Earth standard time is his-"

"No, no that can't be it. I always spend time with Scott at the end of each work shift." Vetra didn't mean to be rude to SAM but this was a pressing issue, she needed to remember what she had forgotten to do!

Vetra left the armory and typed a message to the Ship's info board from her omnitool.

 _Need Help Remembering:_

 _Hey did I forget to do something for someone recently? [Vetra]_

Next she headed up to the bridge to find a particular person who might be able to help her. The bridge was quiet as usual, its two regular members Suvi and Kallo were present at their work stations. Kallo was busy piloting the ship towards the Nol system while Suvi was looking over current readings.

"Kallo," Vetra interrupted "I need a favor."

Both Kallo and Suvi looked back at Vetra in bewilderment. It wasn't usual for Vetra to ask for help from anyone, so they were even more surprised to see her asking the head pilot for a favor among everyone else.

"Uhm…sure Vetra, whatever you need." Kallo answered nervously as if he was worried what she might ask. Suvi looked at Kallo with a sheepish grin noticing his stutter, but at the same time she couldn't help feel some small worry for him as well.

"I…." Vetra had trouble getting the words out, "forgot something…."

Suvi and Kallo looked at each other in confusion before Kallo responded, "…and?"

"I need your help remembering it."

"Why do you need my help though?"

"Because your, Salarian…" Vetra was beginning to realize how ridiculous this request was, "and you have a photographic….memory…."

Kallo blinked twice trying to process what he just heard before he asked, "you know that doesn't mean I can remember your life?" Vetra swore she heard Suvi snicker in her corner.

"Of course I know that!" she stammered. "I was just hoping for some tips to help me remember things in general…"

"Sorry I don't think I have any tips on how to bypass evolution," Kallo said with an innocent smirk, "although I do recall Lexi mentioning a paper on that topic already."

"Okay I get it Kallo," Vetra began to feel the heat of embarrassment.

"No I'm serious! She said a colleague of hers wrote a paper on how the Salarians and the Drell developed such advanced memory capabilities." Kallo was still smiling but his inner Joker was beginning to betray his composure.

"Try making a To-Do list that always helps me." Suvi said giving her own input while trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Suvi…" Vetra left before the jokes became worse, she checked the info board for an update.

 _Need Help Remembering:_

 _Hey did I forget to do something for someone recently? [Vetra]_

 _Yea you forgot to make an edible meal the last time it was your turn to cook. [Gil]_

 _BUUUUURRRN [Liam]_

 _Ha, literally [Drack]_

Vetra face palmed, the jokes had definitely gotten worse. Now she was annoyed with her crew as well as her inability to remember what she had forgotten.

Next; Vetra went to see Cora, if she had forgotten something mission related maybe the Pathfinder's second in command would have a clue.

Vetra opened the door to the bio lab to find Cora watering some of the plants. Cora greeted her with a nod as she continued to water.

"Cora, I was wondering if I could ask for a favor if you're not too busy."

"Of course, an Asari Huntress always helps out a friend in need. What's up?"

"I think I forgot something to do that was mission related, do any of your logs have something listed for today?"

Cora nodded again and started going through her omnitool. "You're lucky that Asari Huntresses keep well organized records, did you know I was an Asari Huntress?"

Out of everything that was something Vetra and the rest of the crew remembered clearly, Cora had a habit of mentioning herself being an Asari Huntress regularly. Hell Vetra could specifically remember numerous conversations Cora and herself had in the Nomad on the subject.

"Uhh yea, I think you mentioned on a mission or two before…or ten…" Vetra mumbled the last part.

"What?" Cora looked away from the omnitool.

"Nothing," Vetra tried to look casual by leaning on the wall but she ended up banging her head on a metal pipe as Cora went back to looking.

"Hmmm, I don't see anything in this current work cycle related to a particular mission."

"Damn!" Vetra frowned becoming visibly more frustrated.

"I suggest patience, have you ever heard of the famous Asari Commando named Sarissa Theris? She taught that in times of uncertainty, it is better to let things unfold instead of acting rashly."

Vetra looked at Cora in confusion as the awkwardness grew, "You mean the Asari Pathfinder? I was there when we saved Ark Leusinia…" Vetra was actually right next to Cora when they revealed Sarissa's choice to abandon Matriarch Ishara to the rest of the Asari.

"Oh yes…well have you heard of…" Cora began again before Vetra cut her off.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work…thanks again!" Vetra got out of there before Cora started going another tangent.

And Vetra thought Scott had a bad memory, maybe it was a human thing?

She was out of ideas and nowhere closer to remembering the thing she forgot to do. She checked the info board hoping for something...

 _Need Help Remembering:_

 _Hey did I forget to do something for someone recently? [Vetra]_

 _Yea you forgot to make an edible meal the last time it was your turn to cook. [Gil]_

 _BUUUUURRRN [Liam]_

 _Ha, literally [Drack]_

 _Salarian Psychic Memory Transfer initializing in 3..2..1..[Kallo]_

 _Wait is that real? [Liam]_

 _I'm curious as well. [Jaal]_

 _Of course not. A colleague of mine wrote a paper on Salarian and Drell evolutionary memory development, forwarding it too everybody. [Lexi]_

 _Yaaaaaaay totally what we all needed [Peebee]_

 _See! I told you I wasn't joking [Kallo]_

 _You guys should see Vetra's steaks haha. 3 [Ryder]_

The last message from Scott made Vetra's cheeks burn as she thought to the disastrous first time she tried to cook for Scott, when they….

"That's it!" Vetra huffed. "I don't care anymore!" She stormed back to the armory and closed it behind her, fully intent to drown herself in work to get her mind off this situation. However when she looked for stuff to do…she found nothing. No gun or piece of material needed repair, no messages needed a response, and no lucrative business deals had to be made. It was as if this work cycle was meant to be a recreational one, but Vetra only reserved that time for when the ship was docked at the Nexus or Kadara Port.

With nothing to do, Vetra called Sid.

 _Soon_ enough Vetra had Sid on her omnitool. They both enjoyed this time to talk especially now that Vetra was mostly off station; however, Vetra was currently in a foul mood.

"Hey…"

"Hey Sis!" Sid sounded happy to talk.

"How are things?"

"Good actually, my boss said that they might promote me soon. More responsibilities yea but the pays better and I get to make more of an impact on day to day operations in communications."

"That sounds great Sid.." Vetra's enthusiasm was genuine but it was delivered somber enough for her little sister to notice something was off.

"Uh-oh what's wrong Sis?" To which Vetra sighed.

"Uhhh I wish I knew. I've forgotten something that I need to do and I can't remember what it is at all…"

"You? Forget something?" Sid feigned skepticism, "Inconceivable!"

"Ha-Ha," Vetra smiled amidst her sarcasm. Talking to Sid always did cheer her up when she was down.

"You work too much Sis, relax." This was Sid's usual response to Vetra's issues but she hardly listened her sister's advice. However, as of recent Vetra had been working extensively, even she would admit that.

"Spirits I may actually agree with you this time." She had been working double workshifts since the last time they were docked at the Nexus. Even worse, Vetra couldn't even remember why she had been working so hard either. She groaned as a headache began to stir within her.

"Soooooo…." Sid started to speak with her typical teasing tone. "How is Ryder recently?" Scott was a regular topic amongst their conversations; on one hand as a sibling Sid was naturally inquisitive about her big sister's partner, but also she was often curious about Humans in general and how they and Turians…...

Vetra always made sure not to be too graphic.

"He's doing well, I haven't really seen him overtly lately. You know, work and stuff. I think there's another mountain on Kadara we plan to climb the next time were in port there." Vetra smiled to herself, mountain climbing, especially on Kadara had become a hobby for them to do together.

"Ohhhh is that what you guys ended up planning to do for his birthday?"

His birthday….Scott's birthday…..

It all hit Vetra like a head butt from Drack. She forgot Scott's birthday, or at least his Earth birthday.

That's why she had been working so hard, so she could….

 **SPEND TIME WITH SCOTT!**

"Shit! I forgot Scott's birthday!" Vetra yelled in epiphany, but not loud enough to possibly breach the soundproof lock of the room. She covered her mouth in reflex out of fear for being heard, all the meanwhile grumbling curses to herself.

"What's the big deal?" Sid questioned, "He probably would be amazed you even knew it was his birthday with all the crazy shit you guys go through on the regular."

Sid had a point, it was actually luck that caused her to find out the exact time of his Earth Birthday while skimming through random files. When she found out she made sure to schedule some time together for them regardless of whether they were at port or not. She even got him a gift.

"Wait that's right the gift!" Vetra exclaimed as she ducked into the storage compartment of the armory. She made sure to hide it behind random junk so no one might mistakenly find it.

"What did you get him?" Sid asked.

"A mod for his Valkyrie Assault rifle," Vetra stood up with package she ordered, it was an incredibly rare attachment that would have cost the average person an arm and a leg. Thankfully Vetra wasn't average, "He said that he wanted to make it fully auto on one of our past missions."

"Awww isn't that sweet, a thing that makes guns shoot at an even faster rate….." Sid obviously failed to see how this was an appropriate gift but Vetra wasn't listening. For a minute she was in a trance looking at the package, remembering the time Scott mentioned the mod. They were relaxing in the shade on Elaaden, just the two of them together, his hair was completely covered in sand and Vetra had to comb it clean with her talons….

Vetra felt warm from just the memory alone; "I need to get this to him," she smiled as she turned to leave the armory. "I'll take to you later Sid, love you."

"Okaaaay Sis, hope he likes it bye!"

As Vetra was about to leave SAM's voice spoke up again.

"If I may Vetra, it is customary to wrap a birthday gift in paper and a bow to add surprise."

"That is actually a great idea SAM, but wait…" Vetra thought to there earlier exchange, "…did you know that it was Scott's birthday all along?"

"Yes." There was a slight amount of remorse in his response. "After you prevented me from revealing that information I determined that since the situation was non-harmful it could be allowed to unfold naturally."

"But why didn't you say anything?"

There was a pause. "To learn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the Pathfinder's quarters opened, Vetra stepped in to see Scott laying on the bed reading a datapad. Upon seeing her Scott's face relaxed into a smile and he stood up to meet her halfway. They embraced as they always did; seeing him always felt like the first time in forever for Vetra, and by the way he would hold her she knew Scott felt the same. Their foreheads touched as the door closed behind them and Vetra began to purr now that they were in privacy.

"Hey," he whispered. "I've been debating sending you a message for the last few minutes."

Scott turned away to pick up the datapad he set down, "My sister sent me a vid-message, today is actually my birth-"

Scott stopped himself at the sight of Vetra holding a medium sized box hastily wrapped in some cheap paper all tied together by a knot more suited to surviving in the wilderness than wrapping a present.

"Happy Birthday," she said warmly with a smile. He didn't say anything, or stop looking away from the gift either. "I think you will like it even though I had trouble wrapping it..."

Scott was lost for words at this gesture. No one outside of his family or SAM knew his actual Earth Birthday. He took the gift from her, the box was metallic and the paper was ripping apart and only held together by a massive amount of tape. He chuckled at the sight, perfectly Vetra as always…

The Pathfinder blushed at the show of affection, "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed, "Okay! Now you have to open this guy up." Vetra moved Scott towards a table in order for him to open the present.

"Hopefully it's not another steak!" He joked.

"Not even close, although I am definitely going to get you back for the info board earlier!"

"I'm terrified." Scott said with a coy smile as he began to unwrap the present. The paper came off almost effortlessly although the bow took the Pathfinder a little strength to untie. Vetra became amused at his struggle.

He looked at the mod for his assault rifle with disbelief. "I can't believe you found this!" He began to open the box like a kid receiving a new toy. Upon seeing its contents Scott yelped in excitement "It's perfect!" He hugged her again.

The last time he could remember getting a present that was wrapped with a bow he wasn't even a teenager. In fact, it was the last time his Sister, Mother…and even his Father were all there together to celebrate the occasion. Scott smiled at the memory and as he looked up at the Turian enjoying his reaction he felt a familiar feeling.

It felt warm and safe.

It felt like family and companionship.

It felt like love.

Scott put the present on a nearby table and took Vetra's hands, not once breaking eye contact.

"Vetra, thank you so much for the gift. You didn't have to do this…"

"Of course I did." Vetra closed the gap between them and they embraced again. "You know me, I never forget the important stuff."

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review so I can get better!


End file.
